


The Club

by SugoiAoi



Series: Night Out [2]
Category: bts
Genre: Crack Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugoiAoi/pseuds/SugoiAoi
Summary: Strong LanguageHumor





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Strong Language  
> Humor

The Club 

 

As they pulled into the parking lot Yoongi scoped out the area. It was definitely packed tonight. “Oh, so this is where you wanted to take us.” Jin said nodding his head as he looked out the window at the building adorned in neon lights. “Yea, I figured we could use some fun.” Yoongi said. Jungkook looked and blinked a few times before nodding like a bobble head. “This is different Hyung.” he said stuck in a trance. “Im soooo ready, maybe I can make it rain.” Taehyung said smiling from ear to ear. “Just don’t cause any trouble alright.” Yoongi said as he stepped out of the car. The others pulled in next to them and got out as well. “Yoongs this is definitely something.” Hoseok chirped as his body moved to the music that was blaring from the speakers inside. “I know it is let's head inside.” Yoongi giddily replied as he lead them to the entrance.

 

“IDs please.” the bouncer said. Yoongi handed the man his ID and smirked. “Nice to see you again Mr. Min.” the bouncer said as he handed Yoongi back his card. “Same Bruce.” Yoongi said as he made his way inside looking for a spot. Jin handed the bouncer his ID and smiled. “Aight you’re good.” the bouncer said nodding for Jin to go inside. Namjoon took out his ID and handed it to the bouncer after almost dropping it. “Go ahead.” the bouncer mumbled as he handed it back. Jungkook stepped up next handing the bouncer his ID and eagerly trying to walk past. “Wait, Wait, hol’ up.” the bouncer said looking from the ID to Jungkook and vice versa. He gave Jungkook a suspicious look as handed the ID back. “Go on….” Jungkook flashed his bunny smile and chased after Jin. Taehyung passed his ID to the bouncer and waited. “You’re all clear.” Taehyung took his ID back and proceeded as he danced to the music twerking along the way. Jimin smiled as he handed his ID to the bouncer. “ Enjoy yourself.” the bouncer said as he gave back the card. Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from dancing as he handed his ID to the bouncer. “Nice moves, maybe you’ll get a little treat bruh.” the bouncer praised as he handed Hoseok back his card. “Thanks bruh.” Hoseok replied as he made his way over to the others.

 

“I still can’t believe you brought us here.” Jin said as he looked around at all the other people here. “I mean if you wanted to look at something beautiful you could’ve just asked me. “You don’t have tits or an ass Jin….” Yoongi scoffed as he looked at the others. Taehyung cackled at Yoongi’s remark. “ He does have an ass just not as plump.” Jin rolled his eyes and huffed. “Are you two finished talking about my perfect ass?” Jin retorted. “Yes, yes we are.” Yoongi said. “Where are the girls?” Jungkook asked looking as pure as ever. “I’m sure they’re getting ready just be patient.” Jimin said as he came to the others with some drinks. Hoseok was too busy dancing to the music to pay attention to the conversation. “I wonder what they’re going to do.” Namjoon said as he looked at the stage curiously. “Duh, what strippers normally do.” Taehyung snickered.

 

As the lights flashed and flickered the DJ changed up the music and announced the main attraction. “ Let’s give it up for Pebbles!” A girl in a flintstones like outfit came out strutting down the stage and swaying from side to side. Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin each laughed at the girls name. Namjoon was too awestruck to even speak. Jin was not amused. “Her name…. Either she’s dumb as rocks or she's missing a few….” he mumbled. “This beat tho.” Hoseok said as he continued to dance. Yoongi just rubbed his temples. “I can’t take y’all anywhere….”


End file.
